New Awakenings
by Sarah The Almighty Insane One
Summary: [DEAD]Raven's emotions are going haywire, but she can feel? And she feeling them for who? RobXRav pairing PLEASE READ! AND THEN REVIEW!


New Awakenings 

Authoress's Note:

BeautifulOblivion(one of my writing identities):

Yay! My second Teen Titans fic!! Yay!!!! Whoohoo!!!

?commences happy dance This is a RavXRob fic

StellaRaven: YEAH!!! RAVEN AND ROBIN FOREVER!!!!!is wearing all sorts of stuff supporting raven & robin as a couple and stuff yeah! Whooo!!!!

Beautiful: You done?

StellaRaven:normal clothes yeah

Oblivion: anyways,this is just gonna go in random directions, because I am unpredictable and insane!!!!

Stella: You do know that everybody knows that already….right?

Oblivion:growlattack

Stella: eep!flee

Please review!!!! Pwease!!!!

Chapter 1 

Crazed Feelings

It was a sickening hot day in the Titans Tower, and everybody was suffering. Even Cyborg, and he was half-metal(no offense to cyborg, he's awesomeespecially when he's in a pairing with Jinx teehee).

It just happened to be on that day that the air conditioner, that cooled the whole tower, decided to take a vacation. A very very long vacation.

"Stupid air conditioner. Why'd you have to break??? And stupid weather. It's October!!! It's supposed to be getting cold!! Not going insane and almost killing us with heat stroke!"

Beast Boy went on and on fuming and waving his arms around hysterically for empasize. It was only 8:00 a.m., just about, and it was already "warm".

"Wow. It's warm in here." Robin said, as he entered, in his outfit, to see everybody staring at him like he was insane. They were all in their pjs still, and even then, they were in their summer pjs.

Starfire's pjs were a pink top and some sleeping shorts(not jean shorts). She looked cute, which appealed to Robin Robin tore his eyes off of her long enough to look at the others to see if his descicion was just, or he should change. Cyborg wasn't wearing pjs actually, but beast boy was. He had on a baggy teeshirt and some shorts.

Robin went to go back staring at Starfire, until he caught sight of a certain antisocial goth. That was Raven. Of course, he didn't see her in her pjs much, but when he did, he thought, she looked cute.

Her hair was tucked behind her ears in some pins and her hair was off her neck with a clip, and there were loose strands here and there on her face. It was almost messy. HER pjs looked like something someone would wear to hangout and be lazy in their room in. There was a grey tank top(not spaghetti straps) and some black baggy sweatpant like pants and dark blue bunny slippers that had fangs.

"What're you lookin' at?" Raven asked suspiciously. She could feel Robin's mind completely open to her, and she dipped into it.

'_Why doesn't Raven wear that kind of clothing more often. The was she's dressed makes her cute. What did I just say that?'_

Raven stopped reading his thought, for she felt a blush coming on.

"I guess I should go put something else on. It's really warm in here." He repeated his previous statement, and went to leave when a monotone voice caught his ear.

"Warm is a canidate for understatement of the year." Raven said, and hopped off a stool to make her tea.

'_So, Robin thinks I'm cute? Then he caught himself thinking that? Sounds like something from a cheesey romance fanfic. This is either really good, or really bad. Nothing like the romances I read.'_ Raven thought as she strained her tea bag boredly. She turned her head, which was resting on the palm of her hand to see what BB and Cyborg were playing or doing.

"DUDE!! You are so goin' down!!!" Beast Boy stated as Cyborg pulled out Super Smash Bros Melee, one of the more pointless games they owned.

"I don't think so little man!" Cyborg said, and they begun to play, Beast Boy as Dr. Mario, Cyborg as Falco.

They started playing, their bodies moving animatedly, and there mouths producing insults and gestures to the other player. How they could play video games in this heat Raven didn't know, and didn't really want to either.

Raven turned her head to find Robin, making some eggs at the stove for his breakfast. He put some toast in the toaster and was chopping some pepper and onions and ham to add to his omelet. Raven watched him with a mild intrest, because Starfire was knitting, nothing new, she had taken an odd liking to the world of knitting, and was suprisingly good at it. As she was watching him, she watched his muslces flex, and his body language. Always something to do when Raven was bored.

'_His muscles look so smooth. I almost envy starfire being able to touch them. I envy him for letting him touch her. I need to stop thinking about this.' _Raven said, and blanked her mind.

She continued watching Robin, and when he was done chopping, he looked up at her, straight into her eyes. They held eye contact, well, Robin tried to.

'_Her eyes are so captivating, I wish I could stare at them all day.' _ Robin thought, and made an excuse for himself.

"Would you like some? Eggs, I mean." Robin said.

"DUDE! Don't give Raven eggs, I'm getting close to a breakthrough on converting her to vegetarian-ess!!!" Beast Boy ran over freaking out.

"Um, Beast Boy, you're trying to convert everybody to your freakishly obsessive vegetarian diet. And, um, no you weren't." Raven said, and left the kitchen with her tea disgustedly. "Nice new vocabulary. Don't hurt yourself learning those new big words" she added, out of fury, which she quickly calmed.

'_He had to ruin that. Didn't he. He's a little twirp sometimes. But oh well, I've gotta put up with him, even when he's annoying.' _Raven thought to herself in the hallway.

She leaned against the wall, and sipped her tea silently, not thinking about anything, just kind of in a trance. When she finished, she went back into the kitchen and put the cup in the dishwasher they had.

"Hey Raven, want some tofu???" Beast Boy put a plate of it in front of her face. Raven said nothing, and when he removed the plate from in front of her face, she looked thoroughly pissed.

"Um, I'll go now." Beast Boy squeaked out, laughing nervously, and went back to playing video games.

"I don't know how the people on earth can stand this extreme heat in the air." Starfire said, wiping her forehead as she sagged back further into the chair she was sitting in. She had set her knitting down, and it was on the ground, and had apparently been knocked off.

"I think I'll go train." Robin said, and left.

Starfire thought for about 5 seconds and then made a decision.

'_Maybe I shall go take his training as a chance to watch him!' _She thought dreamily.

Raven sighed as she stopped reading Star's thoughts.

"Starfire wait." Raven sputtered out.

Starfire turned at the doorway to see what Raven wanted to tell her.

'_Why'd you do that?!?!?!???Say something and leave!_

_But watching Robin is my thing. She get's to touch and fawn and ooze over him all day. I get to watch him._

_Excuse me, but when do you, Raven, the emotionally challenged/problemed girl HAVE A THING TO DO WITH ROBIN?!?!?!?!??!!?_

_I don't have a thing I-'_ Raven argued with her concience until Starfire interuptted her thoughts.

"Friend Raven, what is it that you wish to tell me?" Starfire said playing with her fingers out of anxiety. She so badly wished to go watch Robin train.

"Um…um…"

"Yes?"

"Um…You dropped a stitch." Raven made an excuse and, with out hesitation, left.

"EEP!!!!" Starfire said, and zoomed over to her knitting to fix her mistakes. There were a lot of mistakes though, and Starfire wanted to finish her knitting for Robin's christmas present.

'_Phew._

_Phew is right._

_Will you shut up already?'_ Raven thought to her mind, and decided to go take a little trip to see what was up with her boldness.

She entered her room, but not quickly enough to be seen by Robin, who caught her alone.

"Hey Raven. Um, hot day isn't it?" Robin said, hoping he didn't screw anything up. He had a plan going in his head, but he had to put that in reserve for now, and emptied his mind, unless the mind-reader entered his thoughts. Raven, on the other hand, immeadiatly entered his mind, and turned around.

She had to see whether or not she could blow this off. Alas, there was nothing. Raven had to listen.

"Yeah, newsflash, huh." Raven replied, sarcastically.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming today."

"Now?" Raven said. She needed to have a talk with her emotions before she did something stupid.

"I was thinking so…" Robin paused. "but if you have something you need to do now that's okay. I'll wait" Robin said. He smiled somewhat.

Raven was shocked. The Boy Wonder, the boy she was recently having a fight with her concience about, would wait for her. She was kind of touched. She nodded a yes. Then she tried on a small smile, just for Robin's eyes only.

"Okay. I'll be on my room whenever you're ready. Just come prepared, okay?" Robin said, and walked off in the direction of his room. Raven stayed rooted to the ground for a few seconds until a nearby plant pot exploded with her dark energy.

"I've gotta find out whats up with my emotions." Raven said and closed her door.

Authoress's Note:

Oblivion: Well, that's the first chapter, sorry if it's a little too short for your taste. I'll try to improve if you want. See ya next time!

Stella: YAY FOR ROBIN AND RAVEN! WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!

Sock:waves bye shyly, all shyly smiling and cute

Please review!!!! Pwease!!!!


End file.
